Gundam Wing on Acid
by Wyllow
Summary: The Doctors deside to test the resiliancy of the boys to a new drug. This fic contains Shonen-Ai hints and is purely for fun, don't be so serious when reading.


Warnings: Ok this is one of my rare humor fics, so please don't kill me! A few notes, I know that the tittle of my story is the same as an, ummm, web site I think, either that or another fic, but I think I am going to have to say web sight, but the two have nothing to do with each other. But anyway, I don't own a thing nor do I claim to. Just playing around is all. Oh and If you could R&R or give C&C it would be bloody brilliant.

Gundam Wing on Acid

By Wyllow

Heero Yuy stretched and yawned as he awoke from a nights sleep. He felt no threatening urgency to get up and check his computer for a mission. He and the rest of the Gundam pilots were in a controlled testing facility by order of the scientists. Something to do with testing the boy's resilience to different types of drugs. 

Heero stretched again and scratched the back of his head as he wandered over to his closet and picked out a clean pair of spandex shorts and a fresh new tank top. He yawned hugely and briefly wondered if he should go back to bed as he shrugged out of his jamies (they seemed to be so comfortable he wondered why he had never worn them before) and got dressed. He then shuffled over to his door, which slid open before he reached it.

He peered bleary eyed at the person sidling nervously into his room, their Eyes shifting from one spot to another. "Duo, what are you doing in here?" he asked stifling another yawn.

"Don't you think it is kinda weird, Heero," Duo said eyeing the walls as if they might contain bombs, "that the doctors suddenly get this Idea to test some new drugs and then they shut us all in here. I am telling ya man, it is all one big conspiracy. They have got to be working with Oz!" 

Heero scratched his tummy lazily, as he shuffled out into the hallway ignoring the braided boy who was now rifling through the perfect soldier's possessions. He shuffled further into the living area of the facility, then plopped bonelessly into an overstuffed recliner. Yawning hugely as he watched the other boy in the room. Wufei puttered around humming softly to himself as he arranged several bouquet of cheep plastic flowers. Heero frowned tiredly. Was Wufei wearing a skirt? He blinked bleary eyed and focused his eyes better only to see that yes, Shenlong's pilot was wearing a mini-skirt, covered in front by a long apron, and a puffy blouse completed the ensemble.

"Hey Wu," Heero said slowly. "Where did you get the outfit?"

Wufei turned smiling brightly at Wing's pilot. "I found it in a box in the hall closet while I was cleaning, it had all of these lovely flowers in it also and I thought that it might look good on me." Wufei did a little pirouette his loose hair floating about his face. "But I couldn't find any pretty shoes to go with them so I am stuck wearing my old ones." He said pouting prettily, as he pointed at his feet.

Heero looked over the other pilot silently for a moment. "It looks very nice on you Wufei."

"Oh Heero you are so sweet!" Shenlong's pilot cried happily as he rushed over and kissed the top of Heero's head. "If you will excuse me, I have to go make lunch."

'What a tease,' Heero thought watching the other pilot sashay from the room gracefully. 

Heero scratched his head lightly and wondered where Quatre and Trowa could be. He struggled to his feet and was about to go in search of them to make sure the drug test weren't having an adverse affect on them (as far as he could tell, so far their was nothing wrong with any of them) , before falling backwards into the chair as Quatre came barging into the room carrying a slide projector, screen and a pointer that looked like it had been an antenna for a radio at some point in it's life. Quatre was wearing an old gym suit, with shoes that might have been high top sneakers a few holes and rips back, and had a towel draped around his neck.

Quatre ran about the room setting up the projector and screen in record time before switching out the lights and illuminating the room with a picture of a hastily drawn slide. "Ok Men!" he barked loudly, his voice drawing Duo into the room, who began watching the going on's with a suspicious eye. The only way Heero knew that it was the braided boy was because he had come from the direction of wings pilot's bed room, where he could still be sleeping. It just seemed like far too much effort to turn and look. "Here's the game plan!"

Quatre smacked the screen several times with his pointer. Heero crossed his legs on the chair and rested his elbow on his knee so that he could support his head as he examined the screen. The picture was of a rectangle, and if the dimensions on it were correct it was about 120 yards across and 30 yards wide. It had been further divided by lines running along it's with at 10 yard intervals. At either end their was something that looked like a sideways H coming out of the box. The farthest two boxes had been shaded in and the middle two boxes had X's and O's in them .

"Ok Men, pay attention!" Quatre said smacking the screen loudly, and drawing one more person into the darkened room. "What we have to do is this! When we get the ball.."

"Where did we get a ball?" Duo said warily.

Quatre paused for a moment to glare at the interrupter, or at least in his general direction. "Oz gave us the ball boy! Aren't you paying attention?" he growled out, his pointer hitting the screen a few more times.

"Why are we keeping the ball if Oz gave it to us?"

"Cause Oz want's it back!"

"Why did they give it to us in the first place then? Seem awful suspicious to me.."

"Cause that is the way things are going to be done! Oz gives us the ball and then 

tries to stop us as we take it to this point here!" Quatre said as he smacked on end of the screen harshly. "Then once we have pounded that Oz butt into the dirt, we give them the ball and get to stop them from getting to this point here!" He said his pointer connecting loudly with the other side of the screen.

"Why the hell would we want to give the ball back to Oz when we just got it where we want it to be?"

"Cause we don't need the ball anymore boy, unless we give it to Oz it won't do us a lick of good."

"What good would giving it to Oz Do?!" Duo yelled frustrated and angry at this flawed logic, it just seemed rather suspicious to him.

"Once Oz has the ball we can take it back and get it to this point here." Quatre yelled just as angry at Duo, almost driving his pointer through the screen as he smacked the other side again.

"What the hell good is getting the ball back to that point going to do? We're just going to end up giving it back to them!"

"I'll tell you what good it will do!" Quatre growled menacingly, throwing the pointer to the ground as he launched himself at the braided boy. Heero yawned distractedly as he listened to the sounds of fists meeting flesh.

Suddenly the slide projector advanced a slot and showed a blank screen. Trowa stepped in front of the light and smiled suavely. His hair had been slicked back from his face, and a top hat rested on his head. He was dressed in a tux complete with a white bow tie and a cumberbun at his waist. And in his hands he held a microphone. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I would like to begin tonight's entertainment with a dedication. This goes out to a dear friend of mine, one who I've been though a lot with. Heavyarms, if you are listening this is for you." Trowa cleared his throat lightly before he began to sing.

"Fly me to the moon,

let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like, 

on Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, darling kiss me.

Fill my heart with song, 

and let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for,

all I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I Love You."

"Thank you very much." Trowa said bowing deeply to his audience, "For my next song.." He said as Wufei walked into the room. Shenlong's pilot had changed his cloths and was now dressed in a French maid's outfit, complete with feather duster and five inch spiked high heels. 

Heero stood and stretched wondering vaguely when this test was going to be over.

It was obvious that none of them were having any adverse reaction to whatever drugs were being tested. Heero stepped over Quatre and Duo who were still grappling on the floor, past Trowa who was beginning to sing 'What a Wonderful World', then past Wufei who was lightly dusting already clean areas, and swaying his bottom provocatively. 

Heero lightly slapped Wufei on the hip whispering "Tramp," so that only Wufei could here him, then walked into his room. He was long overdue for his nap.

A/N Oops almost forgot the song is 'Fly me to the Moon', as found on the ending tract of the Evangelion DVD's


End file.
